Copolymers for use in fabric care compositions have been described. US 2006/0094639A1; WO-A-90/12862. Some of these polymers are described for their viscosity modifying benefits. However, there is a continuing need to identify polymers that not only impart viscosity benefits, but also increase deposition of actives to fabric. Such deposition aid benefits allow fabric care actives, such as perfumes and silicones, to have higher efficacy by having their fabric deposition enhanced thereby saving formulation costs. Indeed silicones are important for imparting “feel benefits” imparted to fabric while perfumes are important for imparting “freshness” benefits to fabric. There is also a need to have these polymers stable in low pH since many fabric care compositions, such as fabric softeners, are typically formulated at lower pH (e.g., below pH 7).